


Ignavus - Supergleeful !!!

by hazelandglasz



Category: Glee, Supernatural
Genre: Fluff and Crack, Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-09-25
Updated: 2013-09-25
Packaged: 2017-12-27 14:39:43
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 474
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/980090
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/hazelandglasz/pseuds/hazelandglasz
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Supposedly, Dean is the jock, Sam is the nerd and Blaine is the brainiac</p><p>Supposedly</p>
            </blockquote>





	Ignavus - Supergleeful !!!

Kurt likes to look at them in the morning.

Because the three Winchester boys ? They each have their own routine and it’s a good show to wake up to.

The supposesly nerd one, Sam, keeps on doing pull ups on the bar they installed in the bathroom doorway.

It’s — Kurt would never admit it to Blaine, but Sam pulling up his torso - his naked torso, at that - while repeating the Latin words for a exorcism ? It’s super hot.

He keeps messing on the words and Kurt finds it endearing.

Castiel keeps on correcting him from his little corner, but Kurt hushes him and hissed curses (literal ones) fly between the two

Blaine is the quiet one of the group, the one who takes the time to analyze the situation before rushing into it - the wisest one, even though he’s the youngest - and Kurt can see that focus and analytic mind at work in his routine.

Watching Blaine has he boxes around the punching bag Sam has installed on the roof of the main room is like watching a chess game. It’s precision and strength at work, it’s focus and precision and Kurt never tires of watching it.

As for Dean —

Dean’s routine is an unending source of glee for Kurt (and Castiel, even though the older angel doesn’t want to admit it).

If you listen to him, Dean is the “jock” of the brotherhood, the stronger ones, while Blaine and Sam are the “bookworms”.

Well, if you look at him “exercising”, you will be just as convinced as Kurt is.

Meaning, not at all.

See, Dean considers that standing up and shaking his butt a little, stretching his legs, waving his arms and bending his side a couple of times is exercising.

Usually by the time he’s “done”, both Blaine and Sam are done with their own exercises and they look at him with that fondness that exists only in younger siblings’ eyes.

"You boys are already done ?" Dean asks as he bends to the side a little bit more - Kurt’s eyes dart to Castiel, who is suddenly looking over the back of the couch with wide eyes, like a bunny.

(No, Kurt does not picture his brother with bunny ears, now that would be silly)

Blaine hums in reply while Sam pulls on a t-shirt.

"Good, good - following your big bro’s example" Dean says with a final stretch of his arms above his head.

Blaine and Sam exchange a look that speaks volume of how much they truly want to laugh in their brother’s face but will refrain from doing so.

Kurt smiles at that, feeling his feathers ruffle with his emotions.

It’s not an easy life they’re leading, those Winchesters - but in that moment, in that quiet and happy morning, Kurt feels like he can see what it means to be human.


End file.
